narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobirama Senju
Second Hokage#Background contains content that has nothing to do with the Second Hokage but has to do only with either Hashirama or Madara. --'Kakashi Namikaze' Talk, 20:55, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Third databook I was able to find a scan of the Second Hokage's article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). If you want to see it, go here. I'll add some of the details. --ShounenSuki 19:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Are you going to add the details, that are written on this article, to his page? I'm hoping this article has some more info on him that we don't know. So little seems to be known about this hokage, and he has seen a small fraction of the attention of the first throughout the series.--SkyFlicker (talk) 03:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::So I guess the latest anime got it wrong on 'the hokage succession' and on the 'timeline of the great wars'? Because that two part jiraiya story basically showed that the first hokage was alive and gave the title to his brother, and they were both alive and then the second gave the title to sarutobi? I like this latest info you added tho shounensuki, shows that the second had a much greater role than previously thought. thanks.--SkyFlicker (talk) 22:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome. The Second Hokage deserved some more attention. :::Oh, and yes, the anime got things wrong. Again. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:47, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::So I guess that was all there was to the article? Nothing more about his combat abilities or such?--SkyFlicker (talk) 23:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Mokuton? I was just wondering, if Tobirama is of the Senju clan, can't he use mokuton techniques? I know that we have not seen him use any but he does use water, (which counts as half of the mokuton combination) and isn't it a kekkei genkai, meaning that it is passed down from generation to generation? Just a thought... Shikamaru1994 23:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 :Mokuton is said to be unique to the First Hokage. Only those with the (almost) exact same genetic make-up as him can use Mokuton. :It's called a Kekkei genkai because it's a genetic trait that allows one to fuse two elements into a new one (something that is considered a Kekkei genkai). However, it was simply never passed don to his descendants and is usually treated like a unique technique (which is why it was called a Hiden Jutsu in the second databook). --ShounenSuki 00:27, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Water Dragon Jutsu When did he use this? did he only use it in the manga? cuz i know he didnt use it in the anime, so im not sure? --AMTNinja 08:59, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :He uses it in the manga in chapter 120. --ShounenSuki 14:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Did he really only use one seal for this jutsu (ignoring anime) or was only one seal shown? (talk) 07:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Water Release This statement bothers me. "However, it has been speculated that he was just gathering the water vapor in the air to fuel his all powerful jutsus. It must be noted that even if this was the case the sheer quantity of water needed would necessitate gathering moisture from a very large area. Such a feat would be just as impressive as creating water from nothing." First of all, do we really need to put speculation in the article? If there is no support for it in canon why does it matter? Secondly, how is gathering water vapor from a large area "just as impressive" as violating the law of conservation of mass? --Pocky4Cthulhu (talk) 16:40, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, changed sentence to "being able to make use of powerful Water jutsu in areas where there were no bodies of water." No place for speculation. Besides there's yet another possibility. Kishimoto could have just decided to violate physics like he does all the time, have him gather water vapor, or heck he could be summoning water from a big lake. All we know is we don't know a thing. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 18, 2009 @ 20:40 (UTC) :Hey umm i just went over the battle of the Hokages in the manga and noticed that when Sarutobi uses Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs and Tobirama counters it with his water wall he's spitting out the water ,unlike in the anime where he simply formed a Water Wall.Should we add that to the page.The link is right here http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/120/03/ Deathreaper 23:55, 5 October 2009 hate to post something late but it does show him spitting the water out of his mouth. dradoow most likely he release chakra around him and convert the chakra in to water.Linkdarkside (talk) 18:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Well if you watch clearly you can see that he spits out a water stream in the Anime too, so his secret behind the use of extreme high techniques without existing water sources seems to be creating water from his own chakrra like Kisame, and then use it for suiton jutsus, that should be added, btw under appearance someone should add that he has his holster on his upper arms!!! --Grave Blashyrkh (talk) 17:28, 6 March 2010 (UTC) Water + Sword I can imagine how good of a fighter he would be, if he could use water dragon bullet anywheres with one hand seal, and shove his sword into the stream. that would be one huge and fast water/lightning combo--SkyFlicker (talk) 21:59, October 6, 2009 (UTC) 1. that sword isn't real 2. relevance? 3. --Cerez365 (talk) 18:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Affinity I know its kinda dumb to ask this but when did it say his affinity is Water exactly. Even if he's good at Water Ninjutsu that doesn't mean that his affinity is water He's the greatest water manipulator to ever live. That's all the information that is necessary. Sword of the Thunder God Should we not add (Anime only) next to it? Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :after Template:Infobox/Tools is up. Simant (talk) 01:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha Kagami Since he was on the same team (and was the presiding leader) with an Uchiha, can it not be inferred that he did at least have some trust in the Uchiha clan? Like, can we make a note of that? We was not on the same team. His team and another team had a joint mission. You also don't need to trust your partners in your team. As such whether he holds even an ounce of trust for the Uchiha has never been proven so the answer is no.-- (talk) 07:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) It's not a matter that he didn't outright trust the Uchiha in the way you're making it out to be. There was still some uneasiness amongst the clans, but they weren't castrated from the village the way you're interpreting it. Hence he probably did trust Kagami and the other Uchihas as a fellow shinobi and villager, just with trepidation --Cerez365 (talk) 14:31, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Abilities It's been troubling me for a while but http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/481/04/ there when Tobirama has his fingers on the ground and then he notifies his team that they're being tracked by those guys from kumo... should we take into consideration the fact that this might be a sensory ability of some sort O.o Cerez365 (talk) 21:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Interesting... see if you can word that to remove speculation. - SimAnt 21:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::"After briefly running his fingers on the ground, Tobirama was quickly able to discern that his unit was being tracked by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force." How does that sound? We can still add something saying we don't know what is, like "Whether he was a sensor or an accomplished tracker himself is unknown." Omnibender - Talk - 21:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Kakashi did the same when he was young. It seems more like being able to tell who is coming via the vibrations they make. As for identifying them, I would guess he did it by their number (20), and the fact that they were near Kumo and that only this team might have the courage to go after him. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : Minato was the one who did it, Kakashi would've probably used smell to identify them. This probably just confirms it then O.o? Cerez365 (talk) 20:52, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks like one finger when minato does it though. - SimAnt 21:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::@Cerez365: thanks for pointing out my error. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::@Simant: that may simply be a reflection of skill or accuracy in measuring how many there are. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :::If more than one person does this, should we add it to the Sensor section? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::There are probably dozens of ways shinobi can gather information about their enemies . Sensor type ninja, however, seem to have the unique ability to actually sense chakra with a great degree of accuracy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 07:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm going to change the words, "sense" gives the idea they're both sensors. Omnibender - Talk - 23:58, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The ability probably has something to do with the fact that they're both jikukan ninjutsu users --Cerez365 (talk) 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Abilities: Impure Ressurection Since he was presummably the first to create this, should we not make a comment on the skills necessary? Plus, as I understand it, it is basically a super-high-level summoning jutsu, should that not be mentionned for his abilities? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :It is mentioned in his ability section. Omnibender - Talk - 01:17, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::That does not say that he created it, or the skills he would have had to master to actually use it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:05, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :::We don't know if he created, that's a very relevant "presumably". The only thing we know for certain is that he could use it, and that is already covered. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Is it not said that only he, Oro, and Kabuto can/could use it? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not necessarily relevant to mention who else can use the technique. Omnibender - Talk - 20:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) My point being that he is was the first of the only known users. Plus, the fact that he would have needed key skills to use this jutsu. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 16:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oddly enough he has a point. I think it'd be safe to assume he created the kinjutsu since Madara said they were the only ones who could use it --Cerez365 (talk) 13:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Games Shouldn't the games he appears in be in an "Other Media" section rather than the "Trivia" section like with the other characters? KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 22:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Kushina Uzumaki Is there a reason that Kushina Uzumaki is listed as his Sister- In- Law? It should be Mito Uzumaki. (talk) 06:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC)Ryne Space Time Jutsu In Chapter 502 the Minato said that he could use space time ninjutsu. http://mangastream.info/manga/Naruto/Naruto_502/11 :Additions were already made to his article--Cerez365 (talk) 19:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Family Shouldn't Mito Uzumaki be listed the family section of Tobirama's infobox? In-laws aren't listed. Omnibender - Talk - 17:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I really care either way, but why aren't they? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:18, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it started with something you said actually, something about listing relationships that were important. It went down as listing blood relatives with known kinship, spouses, godparents/children and significant others, though that case was more because of Asuma and Kurenai. Omnibender - Talk - 18:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I remember that... The Asuma–Kurenai matter was rather annoying... —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:29, November 24, 2010 (UTC)